An Encouragement of Learning ~Cherry Blossoms~
Introduction April 05 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! The writers investigated into a white book that appeared out of nowhere. In that book, an entrance exam was going on featuring characters who look just like Chief Librarian and Cat, ...in other words, a school setting. And on a fine spring day, we find the continuation to that school story. As the investigation progresses, it is confirmed that it is a world where people are to battle against "white ghosts". Furthermore, some characters who are identical to writers wearing uniform strike up conversation...... The mysteries of the white book only deepen and deepen. On that note, there they were - writers beginning to enjoy daily school life. This event is a continuation of the event An Encouragement of Learning, this time focusing on the three Naturalist writers Kunikida Doppo, Tayama Katai and Shimazaki Touson. This event will run from 2017/03/22 until 2017/04/05 13:59 JST. Book delve into the three chapters of the event's shelf to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for the three writers above. Special event recollections will appear between certain writers when you bring them into book delves, so make sure to collect them all. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event button on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large cherry-blossom-filled button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are three unique tabs that can be switched between on the left side of the event panel. The first tab shows three banners - one for each writer mentioned above. Points for rewards must be gathered separately for each writer. At the start of the event, only the milestone rewards for Kunikida Doppo are available. Tayama Katai's rewards will unlock on 3/27 0:00 JST and Shimazaki Touson's will unlock on 4/1 0:00 JST. All three milestone reward banners will remain up until the end of the event. The second tab on the event panel takes you to where you can claim your rewards. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also takes you the specific writers' reward lists. Each writer has virtually the same list of rewards (one key difference being the type of souls rewarded, one color corresponding to each writer) with the reward of that writer's alternative outfit becoming obtainable when you reach 7,000 points for that writer. The final tab explains the background details of the event, introducing the golden cat paw item for use during this event, and that you will receive a special Window decor if you accumulate the maximum 30,000 points by the end of the event. There are two event bookshelves with a total of five books to delve in for this event. The final book, "Special Class," will be unlocked from 3/27 onwards, and will have a chance to drop the limited writer Kouda Rohan. Tips *Use the special event item "Cat Paw" to double (2x) and "Golden Cat Paw" to triple (3x) event points obtained for 30 minutes. *Even if the Cat Paw timer is left with a few seconds, enter the delve. The bonus effect would still take place even if you do not complete the chapter within the time limit. *Kunikida Doppo's rewards will still be available after Tayama Katai's open up, and both their rewards will still be available after Shimazaki Touson's open up. Rewards List *After you have collected the final reward for all three writers, every 1500 points afterwards will reward 10 medium souls. *Alternative outfits can only be obtained if the writer in question has already been transmigrated. Kunikida Doppo Tayama Katai Shimazaki Touson Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1-1 School Entrance Exam - Book 1 1-2 School Entrance Exam - Book 2 1-3 School Entrance Exam - Book 3 2-1 After School 2-2 Special Class |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x1~6 x1~7 x1~6 x26~32 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x5 x1~8 x1~8 x2 x 32~164 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x2~7 x1~11 x3~6 x2 x2 104~300 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x21 x9~14 x21 x2~6 x180~546 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = |drop_item = x21~33 x14~21 x20 x10~14 x5~12 x4~8 x300~900 |drop_whip = }} }} Event Story You may access the event story here. If you take the writers involved in a certain book's recollection into a delve in the correct book, you will be able to access their recollection. Certain characters are marked with a question mark in these scenes, probably because they are acting out of character in the world of this book. Note that you may only access one recollection per delve. All recollections are unvoiced, and all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections will no longer be added to the register. An Encouragement of Learning ~Cherry Blossoms~ Location Characters Involved Upon Entering Event (Introduction) * Library Personnel? Shelf 1, School Entrance Ceremony Ch 1 * Shimazaki Touson & Tayama Katai & Kunikida Doppo Shelf 1, School Entrance Ceremony Ch 2 * Tayama Katai & Kunikida Doppo Shelf 1, School Entrance Ceremony Ch 3 * Shimazaki Touson & Kunikida Doppo Shelf 2, After School * Tayama Katai & Shimazaki Touson * Unlocked as an event reward for reaching a certain number of points. Once you've claimed it, it will automatically be listed in the Writers' Register in the Office. Category:Events